Magic Vulpix
by Twilight The Umbreon
Summary: A masterpeice for all Fans of Vulpix! Chapter 6 now up!
1. Prologue

"The Magic Vulpix"  
  
This is dedecated to all who adore vulpix.  
  
Prologue  
  
A YEAR AGO...  
  
Moonlight shone down onto a fleeing pokemon who glowed red with its own firelight. Shouts of rage echoed through the streets, followed by the crawling, flapping and running sounds of many pokemon giving chase. The pokemon fleeing gave a hoarse groan, then fled into the alley nearby. Moonlight shone onto the young vulpix, panting in the alleyway. She was heavy with an egg and could not run anymore. She knew she needed to lay her egg but she knew if she didn't escape Team Rocket she would never escape again, already her mate had been eliminated. She tried to run again but the combination of her egg and sheer exhaustion stopped her from doing anything but crawl.  
Suddenly, she felt pain, the pain...then she knew. The egg was coming! She crawled between two bins and braced herself as the egg came out. She nuzzled her newly laid egg and whispered to her egg "Vulpix vulpix" Farewell, my child. Shouts and pokemon cries filled the air, and the young vulpix found more strength that she never she had deep inside her. A Rocket looked into the alley saw the weak, young vulpix running out of the alley, alerted the other Rockets and threw his pokeball "Dugtrio, go" A blast of white light and a very big dugtrio appeared. "Dugtrio, dig underground and stop that vulpix" Vulpix ran and ran, rapidly tiring. Suddenly, a dugtrio slammed into her from underground. Pain roared through her as she was flung through the air. She slammed into the ground with a sickening crunch. She tried to get up but her legs felt as cold as lead and she felt weaker than she ever felt in her life. Her inner fire spurttered, she realized she was dying. Her eyes misted over as she gasped her final breath of air and her inner fire died. A Rocket came up and checked the motionless, dead vulpix. "Oh dear" the Rocket muttered "That's the second vulpix that has died in the last 3 weeks" "Dugtrio, return" he said as he recalled his pokemon. He would now have to tell the boss the bad news.  
Meanwhile, the egg sat, proped up by a pile of newspaper oblivious to the death of its mother.  
The next morning, a young boy by the name of William was walking to the local Arts and crafts store to pick up some oil based paints for his mother, who was a renowned artist. As he walked to the corner, William's foot kicked something soft. He looked down to see a vulpix lying on the footpath. William looked at the body, sadly and patted it. It didn't stir and that was when William realized that the vulpix was dead. He decided to bury the vulpix because he felt so sad seeing it. The dead vulpix looked thin and its face and body showed signs of stravation and ill-treatment and its face frozen with terror.  
He started to dig a hole to bury the vulpix in, when a strange mysterious man approuched him. He looked at William and growled "Don't touch the vulpix, it's dangerous". William stared at the mysterious man , "Why?" he replied. "That vulpix," he replied harsily "has been used in dangerous genetic experiments. It can absorb and transmitt genes and DNA, and that's dangerous. So you don't touch it, or else". "What are genes and DNA?" William asked. The man just snorted and replied "Just beat it kid" he growled. The mysterious man walked away. William looked at the poor, dead vulpix and decided 'I don't care if this vulpix is dangerous, but it deserves as much right as any pokemon.' So with that William dug a hole and laid the dead vulpix in it, then he cut the curls on its head off and said "Here rests a vulpix, May you rest in peace" Then he spoke to the dead vulpix. "forgive me for cutting some of your fur..." Suddenly a warm breeze blew up and he he heard a bare whisper on the wind. "You are forgiven" it said.  
He buried the vulpix and placed some flowers at the grave. Then he noticed that his hands were tingling ever so slightly. He ignored it and walked off towards the store.   
Meanwhile a ditto had found the egg and had decided to take care of it. Being oridginally a trainers pokemon, and used to breeding with another pokemon, it knew that the mother would want to take care of it, and because this egg was alone and left out in the weather, it would fail to hatch. So the egg continued to develop.   
The ghost of the mother vulpix watched as William buried her body. She knew that her DNA was being absorbed into William but she was so touched by William's care and love that she didn't care when he cut the curls off her bodies fur. She decided to follow William around everywhere until her egg had only a few days to hatch, then somehow get him to find the egg. So she started following William so her baby would have a good companion and a kind and loving friend to act as a mother to her baby.  
  
Fini! Prologue done! Anyone who doesn't like a pokemon dying i'm sorry but it is part of the story and that vulpix will be back! Please read and review, this is my first true masterpiece for those who are vulpix-lovers like me (Vulpix is my 4th fave pokemon)!!!   



	2. Nightmares And New Life

Here it is! first Chapter! now the story really begins! Enjoy and please review!  
  
Chapter 1: Nightmares And New Life  
  
  
PRESENT TIME...  
  
  
A gibbous moon poked out from behind the clouds, shining soft silver light down onto the houses below. Gentle snoring sounds could be heard from most of the houses. However from one house came whimpers of pain and sadness, wimpers designed for another creature and another mouth. A young child was thrashing about in his bed in the grip of a nightmare. A horrible nightmare which almost seemed real. A nightmare which saw him as a vulpix running from Team Rocket. Slowly, he felt his strength drain away and then a horribly deformed dugtrio radiating with evil and malice slammed into him from underground, slowly killing him. He felt more pain than he ever felt, even through it was only a nightmare. This continued on throughout the night each time getting steadily worst. As he was thrashing you could see that he was holding something in his hand; the curl of fur from a vulpix.  
  
The ghost of the mother vulpix watched William with sadness. She knew that her earthly curl actually made the nightmare worst and also was slowly changing him, so slowly that he wouldn't notice. She also knew that the nightmare was about her death and wouldn't stop until he saw her offspring. Suddenly she was struck with an idea, she could influence his nightmare to tell William where to find her baby.  
  
However, there was nothing she could do about the nightmare at this time. The very presence of her intensified the nightmare and she needed to wait until her egg was very close to hatching. 'Tomorrow' she decided. She would influence his dreams to tell him where her baby was but until then, she could only watch and wait.  
  
Sunlight shone from the window onto the figure of William who was slowing stirring and waking up. William opened his eyes and groaned. he idly looked at his hands. The combination of restless sleep and the curl was beginning to take its toll, he didn't see his own hand, he saw red vulpix paws. He gasped and blinked again and saw his own hands. He sighed in relief, got out of bed, changed and headed downstairs for breakfast.   
  
When William got there, his mother, a famous artist called Elisa Vannor was cooking pancakes. Her pokemon, Leonardo who was a male smeargle was mixing up the pancake batter and making a mess. "Good morning William." Elisa said happily "Come have some pancakes, while they're hot" William sat down at the table, confused at why his mother was acting so nice, then it hit him, it was his birthday! "How could i forget my birthday?" he thought. His mond changed for the better and he grinned ear-to-ear. It was his birthday, his 12th birthday which meant... His mother interuptted his thoughts as she continued "Now William, you know what i said. If you were good and helpful, you would be able to become a trainer today and go out into the big, wide world and you have been very good and helpful around the house and have proven that you're a responsable young man. Come on, eat up. After breakfast, you shall get your present." She paused then asked "William would you mind if you left tomorrow on your journey? I need to help you pack your belongings and I really want to see you on your birthday more than once." William reply curtly "Of course, mum. For you." "Thank you, Will" she replied sweetly. William wolfed down his pancakes. He had being waiting for this moment for a long time.   
  
After breakfast, his mother presented three pokeballs for him to take."Happy Birthday, Will." she exclaimed. Then she added "Your first pokemon is in this pokeball." With that she pointed to the pokeball with a 'Happy Birthday' sticker on it. William grabbed the pokeball in excitement and let out the pokemon inside. With a blast of white light, a very small, young, male smeargle appeared. The smeargle eyed William, wary of him. William tried to hug smeargle but it didn't like that move and smacked William between the eyes with its tail. "Owww!!!" William exclaimed in painful surprise. "That hurt!" "No no no, William" his mum exclaimed. "Not like that. Pat him first, then hug him when he feels safe and secure" Wlliam tried out his mother's advice and it wasn't long before he managed to hug smeargle without being hurt. "Smeargle likes you a lot" replied his mother as William played with him. "He's grown up so quick" she through as as she watched William playing with his smeargle "I'm going to miss him."  
  
That night, William was again in the grip of the same nightmare. It was so real and so vivid, he heart was struggling to beat and his lungs were struggling to breathe. However, just as the nightmare peaked, it stopped. It was replaced by a white, very bright world. William could hear a sound sort of like a campfire brazing, only softer. Then he heard a sweet voice, reminding him of a warm fire.   
"Will...iam,...William" it called softly. William turned to where that voice came from.  
  
A vulpix, ghostly but bright and beautiful had appeared and was calling out his name. He slowly aprouched the shining vulpix. then that vulpix spoke "...find my baby...Take good care of...it" The ghost vulpix repeated this over and over. Then, suddenly an image flashed in his mind, a egg propped by a pile of newpaper now rotted in an alleyway.  
  
William woke up with a gasp. He suddenly had an overpowering urge to find the egg in his dreams and he gave in to it. He put on his coat and shoes, grabbed his pokeball and tip-toed to the door. His mum was asleeep on the couch. An easeal was standing near the couch. Leonardo was snoozing besides his mum but William was too rushed to look at the comical scene. He slipped quietly out of the door.  
  
Outside, it was raining heavily and the wind was blowing hard no moon poked through the clouds, that were blanketed across the night sky. William cursed himself, because he did not even know where this egg was, how could he find the egg in such bad weather. But some sixth sense make him head north in the right direction. After about 20 minutes walking, he strumbled into a unused, broken down alleyway. He was wide-eyed with astonishment. Right between two garbage bins, propped by a pile of rotten newspapers was a orange-red egg. It was glowing with a inner light.  
  
Right away, William knew what to do. It needed heat, so he picked up the egg, and tucked it under his coat and PJ's so it was in contact with his skin. It felt warm, and William's mind seemed to uncloud and become clear. "Well," thought William. "I'm best to take this home with me". He started walking away from the alley, feeling very light-hearted.  
  
The ghost of the mother vulpix watch the figure of William disappearing into the rain with concern. She didn't think that contact with her baby would change but in fact it had changed him a lot and now by looking at his lifeforce, she could not tell if William was still human...or...vulpix. She sighed and floated back towards William's house thinking about William. "He is now not quite human" she thought sadly.  
  
When William got back to his house he noticed, the egg had started to shake violently. William quickly opened the front door, went inside, and walked quickly but quietly up to his room. There, he sat the egg on his bed, and watched the egg slowly hatch.  
  
The baby pokemon inside had already began to crack out of the egg. The egg was literality falling apart, revealing a cute but powerful looking female vulpix.  
The vulpix squeaked with delight on seeing William, and started rubbing up against William affectionively. Willliam patted the vulpix, who was looking straight into his eyes. Strange, he noted how vulpix's eyes seem to penetrate into his soul. Soon William startied feeling really weird, but after a while vulpix stopped looking into William's eyes and William started feeling normal again. He got back into his bed. The vulpix followed him to the bed.   
  
If somebody has been looking into William's bedroom that night, they would have seen a unusual sight. A boy that was sleeping contently, with a smile on his face and a baby vulpix, snoring softly next to him on the pillow. Both of them seemed to radiate an inner light from thier bodies that lit up the room slightly.  
  
The ghost of the mother vulpix looked down on the two sleeping figures. She could already see the vulpix-ish smile on William's face. She knew it was now only a matter of time for William and sadly he didn't know it. But the vulpix ghost was also glad that her baby was in good hands.  
  
The next morning, William was shaken roughly awake by his mother. "William," she retorted, staring at the vulpix. "You know there is a vulpix sleeping on your pillow? What have I told you about letting wild pokemon in the house..." William cut his mother speech short, picking up the the pieces of egg shell on his bed and the floor. "I found an egg yesterday" he replied showed her the egg shell pieces "It hatched last night." She looked at the egg shell pieces carefully. " You may be right...I believe you" he replied in a serious tone "Well, you and your friend should come down and have some breakfast" Then she added "After you clean up the eggshell and get changed" "And oh, by the way. Your hair looks red -brown. I thought it was brown before, was it? "William quickly got changed and came down the stairs to the kitchen. Elisa was cooking bacon and eggs. " There's two bowls of fresh milk for your pokemon on the bench." she replied with a hand gesture towards the bench. "And your bacon and eggs are nearly ready" William carried the two small bowls of and placed one in front of vulpix and the other in front of smeargle. William watched as vulpix drunk the milk up. Then vulpix done something which William would never forget. She mooed, mooed just like a miltank. William's eyes almost popped out of his head. William studied vulpix closely, he wasn't sure but he thought he could see signs of change in vulpix...  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 done! Anyone knows what powers vulpix has yet? Next chapter you will find out what happened to vulpix and why vulpix mooed like a miltank. If you think you know what's happening to vulpix and to William write in at flexsqu@hotmail.com with your answer. Yeah, and lastly if Sandact_1 actaully reviews this story, I would be greatly honoured indeed. Review please!  
NO FLAMING OR IT WILL BE HORN-DRILLING TIME FOR THAT IDIOT WHO DONE IT. 


	3. Beginning Of A Journey Of Changes

Voila! Chapter two is here. Finally...  
  
  
Chapter 2: Beginning Of A Journey Of Changes  
  
William stared in surprise at vulpix. She was slowly growing more plump, her fur was also changing colour, from red to cream with black patches. her eyes changed from emerald green to a miltank's eyes. Already the beginnings of an udder was already forming underneath her as she continued to change. Slowly as William and his mother looked on, vulpix was slowly becoming a miltank. William's mother fainted. So did her pokemon, Leonardo. William stood rooted to the spot with fear, shock and surprise looking at vulpix who now wasn't a vulpix any more but a fully grown miltank. Vulpix/Miltank mooed then ran over to William and gave him a BIG hug. William felt like he was being crushed. Vulpix/Miltank let go of William with a concerned moo. William was looking at Vulpix/Miltank and suddenly noticed Vulpix/Miltanks eyes were turning back to emerald green. Slowly, Vulpix/Miltank was turning back to her normal vulpix self.   
  
The baby vulpix chuckled to herself as she transformed back into her vulpix self. She knew she had the power of transform and she also knew another techinque she called "transform other". She chuckled again, thinking about the procedings that occured when she transformed into a miltank. She chuckled yet again when she thought about using her "transform other" techinque on her trainer.  
  
William hugged vulpix tightly in joy. "You're a very special vulpix, but whatever you do, PLEASE don't hug me while you're a miltank, you almost crushed me!"  
"Vull..." Vulpix replied. William then went about reviving his mother and her smeargle, Leonardo. His mother was revived quickly from being fainted. However, Leonardo was far more difficult to revive. Eventually, Leonardo was revived, however Leonardo would not go within two metres of vulpix. But William's smeargle was talking with vulpix like nothing had happened.   
  
Finally it was time for William to leave to go on his journey. He grabbed his bag and his pokeballs and kissed his mum. " Good-bye...mum" William said, wiping a tear from his eye. " Good-bye William, " his mother replied. So with all farewells said, William left his home, to go on his own journey. And with his magic vulpix at his left side and his smeargle at his right, his future seemed bright. As he walked away, he was holding the fur curl from a vulpix...   
  
Vulpix rubbed up against Elisa's legs, not only because she liked her but because she wanted to be able to transform to her for William. She knew that sometimes William would miss his mother and the vulpix reasoned that her ability of transform may help him to get over it. Besides, she reasoned, if she ever had to go into the human world for some reason, she would be able to fit in. She started thinking about the surprise that she would have for William.  
  
The ghost of Vulpix's mother floated above the house watched William and her baby leave. The vulpix ghost had felt what her baby wished to do to his trainer. The ghost was alarmed. If her baby done what she was thinking about, William would never, ever be the same. Then her baby would find out his darkest secret, a secret William himself didn't know. The ghost decided to follow William to find out what exactly the secret her baby had.  
  
William walked briskly towards the woods, outside town fondling with the vulpix curl he got from a dead vulpix about a year ago. Funny, he thought. The tingling he felt was getting slightly stronger. He put the curl back into his backpack and increased his walking pace. It only took him a couple of hours to reach the forest outside town. William recalled fond memories of playing in the woods. His favourite game, Trainers and Eevees(thier version of hide and seek), where 2 friends were picked to be trainers to find the people to hide, who were the eevees. He also recalled that he was the best eevee. He found hiding spots that nobody else could find. In one case, he hid in a hollow of a tree. The tree hollow was actually home to two eevee. Thier excited and fearful squeals attracted one of his friends attention(who was a trainer this time). He came over to investigate. "Hey, William great eevee calls, But i've found ya, so come out." he shouted. Instead, one of the eevees came out of the hollow tree. His friend freaked out and ran towards the other people who had already been found screaming " WILL'S TURNED INTO AN EEVEE! WILL'S TURNED INTO AN EEVEE!" over and over. His friends quickly caught the eevee. His friend talked softly to the eevee who was very frightened by all the humans in the clearing "Ok, William. Now listen up. Did that tree turned you into an eevee? Wink once for yes and twice for no." "Eev..?" the eevee replied, then eevee winked once. All the humans present uttered a long gasp of shock. His friend continued " Can you reverse it?" Eevee winked twice this time. Everyone became deadly quiet. Eevee struggled to escape for the human's strong arms as he began speaking again "Should we leave you here alone?" The eevee winked once, then jumped out of the humans' arms and ran into the nearest thicket. His friend, Chris started crying. A few seconds after the eevee ran into the thicket, Will emerged from the same thicket. Everyone in the clearing rubbed thier eyes and gasped. Chris stopped crying and asked " How did you turn back into yourself?" Will remembered he had said " I didn't " and Chris replied " But I saw you in the hollow tree and when I called, an eevee came out. You must of being an eevee before" Before Will could protest, Chris parents came to the clearing "Ok kids, Dinner's ready." With that, all the children including Will ran back home. No-one spoke about it ever, but he also remembered that everyone of his friends the next day had started calling him "Eevee Boy". He had never rid himself of that nickname and would probably never will. He sighed and continued walking.  
  
After a couple of hours walking non-stop, William and his pokemon stopped in the middle of a clearing. It was night and the full moon shone its silvery light down onto the forest. There, William decided to set up up camp for the night. So he got out his sleeping bag, collect wood for a fire and lit a fire. Will got into his sleeping bag and stared up at stars. " They are so bright, tonight." Will thought "I've never seen then this bright ever" After a while, his eyelids drooped and he fell asleep.  
  
A rustling noise in the bushes woke William up. He looked over around the clearing for signs of life but there was nothing. He grumbled softly and tried to go back to sleep. A while later, he heard a rustling in the bushes. He turned to look at the other side of and saw two eevee playing around the fire, which was almost out now. William shook Vulpix awake, who was sleeping on his sleeping blanket (Vulpix, unlike Smeargle does not have a pokeball to return to because William didn't want vulpix to be confined to a pokeball). Vulpix woke up, quite annoyed. William told his vulpix " Vulpix, sorry to bother you but i need you help to catch these eevee?" Vulpix growled but then nodded "Vulpix..." vulpix agreed. William got out of his sleeping bag. " Ok, Vulpix use you Confuse Ray!" he commanded. Vulpix shot out two rays of light at the eevee. A direct hit! The eevees stopped, thier faces pasted with a weird, confused look and then started to run about the clearing, thier faces with a look of complete terror. "Nice job, Vulpix, now use your Ember attack!" shouted William. Vulpix breathed out flames out of her mouth managed to hit both eevees and set one of the eevees fur on fire. The eevee bolted around the clearing crying out "EEVEE! EEVEE! EEVEE!!!" until it collided with the other eevee, knocking both eevee out and exstinguishing the eevees burning fur. William then decided it was time to catch them now. He got out his two remanding pokeballs and threw them at the two eevee. The pokeballs captured the two eevee with a blast of white light. The eevee were so weakened and frightened, they could resist the pokeball. William picked up the pokeballs. " We did it, Vulpix!" William exclaimed " we caught our first two pokemon!" "Thank you, Vulpix" William exclaimed happily as he hugged vulpix. " Thank you very much."  
  
Meanwhile two dark shadowly figures had heard the eevees cry of pain. They stopped and started running towards the cry of pain. They looked into the clearing to see a human and a vulpix beating up thier children. They were about to go to the eevees recsue when the human captured the eevees and hugged his vulpix. The figures were both filled with blazing anger at the small, puny human child who had captured thier beloved children. They both faded in to the shadows to launch a surprise attack on the human and his pokemon.  
  
William was about to get back into his sleeping bag when he felt the hair on the back of his neck raise. He sensed there was something outside the clearing. William looked around the clearing. He tought he saw something move out the corner of his eye. He swiveled his head and saw a weird, black shadow, a few feet away and closing. Suddenly he was hit with a crushing blow on his leg which caused him to topple over. William picked himself up to just see two shadows closing in on vulpix. Vulpix was trying to flamethrowering the shadows, but the shadows kept on avoiding the flames. Then, vulpix managed to hit a shadow with her flamethrower, revealing its true form in the flamelight. It was an umbreon, now with a really mad look on its black face. William quickly threw his pokeball with smeargle "Smeargle, we need your help" he cried. In a blinding flash of white light, which lit up the clearing for a moment. Smeargle stood in the the middle of the clearing, ready to fight.   
  
"Vulll..." vulpix wailed as the two umbreon crashed into her from either side. She collapsed onto the ground with pain. She dimly heard her trainer, William cry "Vulpix, I'll save you" before fainting.  
  
William heard vulpix's cry of pain as the two umbreon tackled her from both sides. "Vulpix, I'll save you, don't you worry" he cried. He ran to vulpix and picked her up. Vulpix eyes were closed, and her body felt limp, however she was still alive. William bared the attacks attacks of the two umbreon to place vulpix onto the sleeping bag. Then he commanded "Smeargle, use Sketch" Smeargle started fading just as the two umbreon were fading into the shadows .William then relised that Smeargle had sketched the move the two umbreon were using. Then, a load thump of flesh against flesh and a umbreon sailed head first into a tree and fainted instantly. Then with another thump of flesh against flesh and smeargle was sent flying into a tree trunk. Smeargle slid down the trunk and collapsed into an unconscious heap on the grass.  
  
Now William had to face the umbreon alone. He could now see the large, powerfully built male umbreon fading back into the shadows for another attack. William prepared for another faint attack but the umbreon had other ideas. The umbreon ran up to William and leaped on him and bit William's arm. Pain roared up through William's arm. William kicked the umbreon in the belly and winced the pain when he tried to move his injured arm. As the umbreon prepared to attack, William Wonder "What made these umbreon to attack?". Before William could think more the umbreon smashed to his chest knocking him down. Suddenly, a dark rage roared within William, he swing his fist and punching the umbreon who was on his chest in the nose, nearly breaking the umbreon's nose. Dark blood dripped from the umbreons nose onto William's chest and onto his injured arm and onto the bite wound. William got up slowed as the umbreon staggered a few steps, then collapsed. William stared into the umbreon, who just a few minutes ago was attacking him. The umbreon stared back at William, his eyes full of pain and anger. William pitied the umbreon. William patted the umbreon's sleek black fur, started crying, and spoke to the umbreon "I'm so sorry, for hurting you...I'm...so sorry" William sobbed with misery. For his pokemon and for the umbreon. He really hadn't meant to hurt the umbreon and his pokemon didn't had to be injured.  
  
The male umbreon was livid with anger. He couldn't let this human take his children. But when William broke down, stared and said sorry, umbreon's anger disappered, replaced by hope, His life had been very bad, no-one, not even his own mother had loved him. He was caught in a pokeball by a trainer and treated very bad. He escaped from his trainer and evolved during his travels in the wild. He found a female umbreon, but even she didn't love him. All that his mate wanted was a few baby eevees. And now this trainer who had "stolen" his mate's children had shown compassion for him for the first time in his entire life. Umbreon wept in joy for the first time in his life. He hoped...that he could join him. He was kind...and caring...and could fight great as well. He no longer cared about his mate, who never loved him for who he was, but just wanted to have some children. He also the friendship that existed between William and his vulpix. He knew he had his children and he wanted his children not to follow the same life that he had.   
  
William watched in surprise as umbreon started crying. He decided to take him to the pokemon centre in the next town. After all, he had caused the injuries. William recalled smeargle, packed up his sleeping bag, put his bag on his back, picked up vulpix and umbreon and continued walking through the woods heading towards the next town.  
  
  
Well, firstly, if this chapter seems to be too bloodthristy or violent, i apologise.  
Secondly, please review. I really wish to know how good the fic is. Lastly, In the next chapter, you will find out two things. One, what is the vulpix's surprise for her trainer? Two, will umbreon join William and his team? Find out next chapter!  
UMBREON AND EEVEES RULE!   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Changes Within William

Hmmm...Wanted to know vulpix's surprise? Read this chapter and find out. Also a dark secret unknown to all but the ghost vulpix (and me) will be reveiled soon! Review (as always!) please. Any talk in is pokemon speech that has been translated (eg. if this appears Well done! this means a pokemon is saying that in its own language).  
  
Chapter 3: The Changes Within William  
  
William walked quickly through the woods. The sun was starting to rise and William could now see now what he had done to umbreon during the battle and it was not a pretty sight. Umbreon's nose was covered with dark, congealed blood and looked a little out of shape. It was hard to see if umbreon had a nose to begin with because of the blood. Willian turned his eyes again from the wound and checked out his own wound. The bite mark on his arm was swelling and was turning a bright red colour. It was hot and painful to the slightest touch. The scab that had formed was the colour of deadly nightshade. William ignored the pain building up in his arm and continued to carry vulpix and umbreon through the forest towards the town beyond the forest, where he was sure to be able to get everyone a good amount of healing and rest.  
  
Umbreon looked at William's arm, where he had bit him. The wound site was now a bright red and his arm showed signs of black blotches beginning to form. Umbreon turned his head away in dismay. He knew that his blood had entered the would and if he didn't get any help, he may collapse and die within a few hours. But how, through Umbreon could he tell him what would happen if he didn't get medical attention soon?   
  
After making it through the woods, William checked out the bite wound on his arm and gasped. Black blotches were around the bite and had spread down to his wrists and up to his shoulder. His entire arm was bright red and had swelled to nearly 1.5 times its normal size. Part of his chest was beginning to turn bright red and swelling. Suddenly he felt a weakening sensation in his entire body. His arms and legs started feeling heavier and heavier and he felt like he was in a oven. Wiliiam was starting to sweat furiously and as the sweat poured out, the area covered by blotches and inflamed skin increased. But the shocking thing was a drop of sweat dripped from his hand onto the grass. The grass blade hit, instantly began the turn yellow and almost a minute later, the blade of grass had died and had began to decompose unnaturally fast. William shivered and hurried towards town.  
  
Umbreon saw the drop of sweat kill the blade of grass it hit. This was to be expected. He didn't know how it was produced but it was exactually like the type of sweat he could produce to protect himself with. Exactly the same strength, Exactly the same smell to it...He didn't know why, but he knew that something had happened to William's sweat pores and now were producing the same poison sweat he used to protect himself. He knew that other umbreon could not be affected by thier sweat, but William wasn't an umbreon, so it was dangerous to him in doses larger than a couple of drops. Umbreon wished that William could somehow BECOME an umbreon, so that the sweat would not affect him any more, but he knew to the best of his knowledge that humans cannot become umbreon and umbreons cannot become human. Also, he did not know if that he became human again, it would be cured or if he still would continue to produce poison sweat. He quickly disregarded the silly notions in his head and started concentrating on something else.  
  
If Umbreon had of known what powers vulpix had, William would of been cured by now. Vulpix became conscious just after William had made it out of the forest. After waking up, it didn't take very long to realize something was very wrong with William. Vulpix knew she had to help him, but vulpix was out of ideas and hope. The traits she knew she had were there but she couldn't think of how she could use them. As William collasped onto the ground, Vulpix screamed in despair. Then she noticed Umbreon staring at her, his eyes bulging with fright. "What are you staring at me like that for, Umbreon?" she asked in a very odd voice, which sounded just like someone she heard a couple of days ago. Look at yourself, quickly! shouted Umbreon in fear and excitement. Vulpix looked down at her paws only to see that they weren't paws anymore, they had become long slender human hands. "What is happening?" she exclaimed in a human voice she recogized straight away. Fear and excitement washed over her when vulpix realized what happened to her. She had transformed into William's mother.  
  
Well, not quite. She was a human, yes but she differed from William's mother in a few respects. Her hair was red instead of brown and she still have the destictive vulpix curl, only that it was reddish human hair. Her eyes were green instead of being brown like William's mother. Then Vulpix looked down at her trainer. William was now deep in fever. Nearly half his body was oozing out poison sweat and almost all of his body was raw red. Umbreon barked, getting Vulpix's attention. Then Umbreon spoke. Right, vulpix. I've got an idea. Open up William's bag. I knew humans well enough to have something called a "coat" in thier bag. Bring out the "coat". It should be the biggest skin in the bag. Get it out and put in on. Wink if you understood me. Vulpix winked at Umbreon and started trying to rip the bag open. No, no no! Umbreon exclaimed. Umbreon trotted over to the bag, bit something and pulled. There was a rough "zziiipppp!!!" as Umbreon pulled the zipper and slowly started unzipping William's backpack. Now try it. Vulpix grabbed the zipper and tugged it back. The zipper fully unzipped spill a oversized coat and a couple of clean pairs of underware. Umbreon grabbed the coat between his teeth. This is it. she mumbled with a mouth half full of coat. Vulpix picked up the coat after Umbreon let the drop from his mouth. She tried putting it on. It took several minutes for vulpix to work out how the coat was supprosed to be put on. After Vulpix managed to put the coat on her new human body, Umbreon continued Now you got to help William to a hospital, fast!!!Vulpix knew just what to do. She put William's arm over her shoulder and help him to continue. Despite the fact that William was feverish, William was able to continue on towards town.   
  
William resolve to get to the pokemon centre had started dying, when a new burst of resolve came to him from inside him he never knew. Not noticing that a red-haired woman, much like her mother was aiding him, William stumbled on.  
  
The vulpix ghost had seen all this. She knew that there was no good option for William, either he died or he became more like a vulpix using a resolve granted by her earthly curl and his now mutated genes.  
  
It took vulpix nearly an hour to drag William into town. Once she had she questioned Umbreon "Where's the hospital?" she asked. Umbreon strugged. "Great..." thought vulpix. As she helped William into town, she got an excellent idea (or what she thought was a excellent idea...). She knew that there was a pokemon centre in every town, "Maybe...they might help William to get to a hospital...whatever that place is..." thought vulpix as she looked around. Amazingly enough, the pokemon centre was just metres from the outskirts of town (town known as Marigold Town, i made up myself...). Vulpix hurried thought the doors of the the Marigold Town Pokemon Centre, screaming "Somebody help my trainer! Somebody help him now!"   
  
Nurse Joy (who was the second cousin of the Pewter City Joy and half-sister of the Blackthorn City Joy) was having a very well deserved (not to mentain rare) coffee break, when a young, red-haired lady ran throught the door of the building shattering the glass with a young boy in her arms.The young woman was yelling out loud. The young boy was red all over his body, with many blackish blotches all over his body. A quick look and the boy comfirmed to her that he did not have enough time to survive a trip to the hospital in Blackthorn City. Nurse Joy knew that she would have to treat him herself, if he would have any hope of survival. She mentally thanked her short classes she and her sisters had done about medicine. "Ok Chansey, we need a sketcher for a person." Nurse Joy told her Chansey. Chansey frowned then smiled. "Chann...sey!!" Chansey exclaimed and ran off to find the right sketcher.  
  
As William was wheeled into the emergency room by Chansey. Vulpix sat on the chairs in the waiting room with Umbreon napping at her feet. Vulpix was very tense and afraid, so afraid for William's life she could not bear to transform back into her normal vulpix self until she knew William was fine. She kept on having bad thoughts of William dying and herself losing her best friend, over and over again, but eventually she dispelled the negative thoughts from her head and waited for the results to come.  
  
After what seem like an eturnity, Nurse Joy came out of the emergency room followed by Chansey who was pushing a wheelchair, Nurse Joy had got from the hospital in Blackthorn City. Sitting in the wheelchair was William, a little thin and pale, but smiling and healthy. He was tickling two pichu that were on his lap, which squeaked in delight. Vulpix was so surprised and delighted, she instantly transformed back to her vulpix self, ran over to William, jumped up on him and started rubbing up against his chest with joy. The pichu jumped off with surprise and watched vulpix greet William in joy.   
  
Tears flowed from William's eyes as he hugged vulpix, tears he did not stop flowing. The pichu squeaked as William was reunited with his pokemon, vulpix.  
  
A hour later William, Nurse Joy, Chansey, the two pichu and William's pokemon were all enjoying a meal to celebrate William's recovery. Pokemon and human alike were talking, laughing and eating except for the two pichu who were having food fights and weastling under the table. "I think that the bite will become a scar" Nurse Joy chatted to William "But overall, you were a great patient." "Do you know what I contracted?" William asked urgently. "Why yes," replied Nurse Joy "I know what you had. It's called Nightshade fever. The fever is found in the blood of any dark pokemon, however the fever does not affect pokemon. It manifests in many forms. You had Umbric Nightshade fever. All of the nightshade fevers are contracted via blood entering a wound or cut. You're very lucky to still be alive." William continued eating, feeling very safe.   
  
After the meal, William farewelled Nurse Joy, Chansey and the two pichu and started down the street. He thought that it would be a good idea to find a hotel and book a room for the night, as he was not exactly 100% fully recovered. So when he found a little inn called "The Inner Flame" he had to book a room for the night. William and his pokemon spent time playing and training before William decided to retire to bed early. He wanted a good night's sleep to restore his energy for tomorrow.  
  
Sometime, during the night William woke up. Feeling thirsty, William switched the light on, only to see that vulpix was not asleep but still wide awake. He scratched vulpix softly behind the ears as he went to get a glass of water.  
  
The ghost of the mother vulpix realised what her baby was going to do. If she did it, William would be in tormoil. However, the ghost could not influence her offspring's decisions. So the ghost waited and held her breath.  
  
The baby vulpix was so excited, she could not sleep. Now she could have lots of fun with her friend William. No barriers would stop her, not even the inter-species barrier. A tiny bit of herself pledded that she did not do what she was about to do, but vulpix ignored this.  
  
William drunk his glass of water and headed back to bed. As he entered the bedroom, he felt a strange hot flush spread acrross his body, causing him to stop. As he was about the turn off the light, a fiery pain boiled up in his throat, causing him to nearly choke. This faded and was replaced by pins and needles everywhere and a feeling like huge hands were squishing, pulling and pushing his body. Suddenly, he didn't feel like himself and more. He scratched his hands, and looked down at them. Rich, red, beautiful fur had sprouted from his hands and arms and his fingers had become short and stubby. With panic rising inside him he ran to the mirror a gave a foxy cry. His whole entire head had changed. A vulpix's head rested on his furry shoulders. Suddenly, he could not support himself anymore. He flopped to the floor, land on his hands and legs. He looked behind and noticed more than one beautiful tail behind him. He tried to scream but all that came out of his month was a moanful "Vulll..." He tried to pinch himself, to see if he was dreaming, but his hands were not there but instead neat vulpix paws he held up and he could not pinch himself. Suddenly, it struck him like a jolteon's thunderbolt "I've become a vulpix!" he realised. Vulpix walked over to William the Vulpix and smiled a charming, vulpix smile "Vull...Vulpix!" Yes... it worked! Vulpix cried. What worked? William the Vulpix exclaimed, shocked that he could understand what vulpix was saying. Transform other technique she replied in a soothing voice. You see, I helped you by transforming myself into a human so I could carry you to the pokemon centre for help. So, In return, I transformed you into a vulpix so we could play all night with me. But...I can't... William the vulpix started uttering but then something changed in him ...Yes, lets go play! he exclaimed and started playing with her.  
  
The vulpix ghost shook her head. Now William was a vulpix and a human. Her curl had done its work. She knew that the vulpix within William had been unleashed. William for the rest of his life wouldn't be human. He would be a vulpix or a human vulpix but not a "pure" human. The slow transformation of his mind and soul had been completed by the very creature she wished him to take of.  
  
Ahh... Chapter 3 done. I'm vulpix crazee, I'm vulpix mad... Oh? Why was i saying that??? OH NO!!! I'VE BECOME OBCESSED WITH VULPIX!! Help!!! What? HEY, I LOVE BEING OBCESSED WITH VULPIX!!! YEAH, VULPIX IS THE GREATEST!!!!  
  
One last thing...  
Who thinks I should change my name to Electric Vulpix?  
  



	5. New Feelings And Changes Within William

Hey, I've changed my name to Granite Vulpix, if you haven't noticed! I'm working slow at the moment on 18 DIFFERENT ideas for fics, and another set of jokes! I'm at the moment starting to work on a fic which i'll call "Legend Of The Male Kangaskhan". Watch out for it, ok? Ok, on to the next chapter...  
  
  
Chapter 4: New Feelings (And Changes) Within William   
  
For the whole entire night, William the vulpix played with his pokemon, vulpix. I cannot describe the whole night to you, but Umbreon joined in, fading into the shadows, then leaping from the shadows, to the surprise and delight of the two vulpix. After what seemed like an eturnity, the sky lightened in preparation of the dawn approuching. William the vulpix sat, content, on the bed with Vulpix. William was in a strange mood. When Vulpix tried to transform William back to his oridginal human form, William resisted with all his strength. Vulpix wondered why he was resisting the transformation back to his own self. Little did she know that in a manner of seconds she would know why.  
  
The ghost of the mother vulpix could not stand it any more. She had to tell her offspring and William about everything. She appeared in front of them, gulped and started telling everything.  
  
Vulpix gasped as an eerie thing started appearing from nowhere. William looked up as she gasped. Umbreon stood aggressively, ready the attack the thing. The thing became a cloudlike mist, then took on a vulpix shape. A moments later, a glostly vulpix had appeared. It started to speak "Oh my child...why did you do that?" "Do what?" Vulpix replied. The ghost continued talking "Why did you turn William into a vulpix? Do you realised what you have done?" "What have I done?" Vulpix asked. The ghost shook its head slowly "I don't know how to say this...When you turned William into a vulpix, you changed not only his body, but his mind and soul. It is not all your fault. He now wants to be a vulpix, which he feels that he was originally. It's only a matter of time until his basic form becomes that of a male vulpix and his basic human form becomes only a form he is able to be." Vulpix was shocked and stunned. She'd never thought her transform other technique was THAT powerful. The ghost seemed to read her mind "No, it not because of that, its because...of the curl he has. A young vulpix was captured by Team Rocket and had experiments done on her. Because of those experiments, she gained some awesome powers. She could transform in any pokemon or human and with a single touch her likeness could be transferred into other creatures perminately. She had a baby while escaping from Team Rocket but was killed by a dugtrio after. William came accross the young vulpix's body, cut the curl off and buried her. Her baby end up inheriting greater powers. Everytime William touched the curl, he became more like a vulpix and less a human. That is the story...Now I must tell you one more thing before I must go" Vulpix jaw dropped as she listened to all the ghost had said, "What's that" she asked curiously. "The young vulpix in my story was me when I was alive...and...the baby.........was...you!"   
  
Vulpix gasped in amazement. Her trainer not her father, but becoming more a vulpix every day, because of her real mother. William heard everything, but disagreed about it "I always been a vulpix. A vulpix in a human's body. My life is a downright lie. I determined to became what I'm really am, a male vulpix!" The vulpix ghost chuckled "Let me show you everything, especially about who you really are and about me." And with that, the ghost passed into William's body. William saw in his mind's eye all about himself from the time he first found the dead vulpix. He also saw who the ghost vulpix. After seeing all this, William broke down and began sobbing. "Nooo...it..it can't...be!!" The ghost reappeared from William's body "William, soon you will be a vulpix, a true vulpix. But you must never forget who you were. Remember this always." William nodded silently. "Now my baby, I must go. I'm sorry, but one day I shall see you again. Farewell" With that, the ghost vanished. William hugged Vulpix. "One day, I will be a vulpix, like you. But you'll help me remember who I was, would you? "Vull...Vulpix" Vulpix replied, nodding her head. "Thank you, vulpix. You are a true friend." exclaimed William as he scratched behind Vulpix's ears affectionively.  
  
Willam and Vulpix left The Inner Fire and headed on the road towards thier next destination. After a uneventual day, William and his pokemon camped in a clearing. After Vulpix lit a fire, William got out a mirror and inspected himself. It took only a glance told him that the change had begun. His hair had changed colour from brown to red and his nose was protuding slightly more than normal and his nose was starting to darken. His originally blue eyes had become a striking emerald green and were less human looking. As he stared at his reflection, he could see the vulpix within him pushing it's way out. He was pulled from the mirror by the sight of vulpix sitting by the fire, enjoying the heat of the blaze. "What beautiful fur she has..." William wondered as he looked at vulpix. His mind started wandering and after a while he fell asleep in front of the fire, with Vulpix sleeping beside him.   
  
He was awakened by the sound of pidgeys chirping happily and to the sound of eager youngsters conducting battles with each other. William yawned and got up to make some breakfast. Usually, he would of made some pancakes or cooked some toast over the fire, but today he felt a strong desire for meat, which he gave in, and had bacon and eggs for breakfast. He shared his meal out with Vulpix, who enjoyed it greatly. After finishing his breakfast, William and his vulpix laid in front of the fire, basking in the heat coming from the fire. He was so enjoying the fire, he didn't noticed that his shoes were so close to the fire they had caught alight. Well, not until Umbreon did and bit William's leg to get his attention. William winced as Umbreon bit thought his pants, punchering his skin. He nearly yelped in pain, then got up to see if his leg was all right. And that's when he noticed his footwear was on fire and had nearly burnt off. Instictively, William started jumping about, trying to put out his burning footwear, until he noticed something. His skin wasn't burning. In fact, he felt no pain in his feet, even thought firstly, he had a pair of flaming shoes on and lastly he skin had not changed physically. Instead his feet felt toasty warm and showed no signs of burns.   
  
But, as he looked down at his feet, his heart skipped a beat. Red fur was growing from them!  
  
Oh well!! Cliffhanger time!! (I hope) You know, i would of had this chapter done much quickly if it wasn't for my screwed up parents and thier screwed up rules. I mean no typing fics out on weekdays? That is truly pushing my patience! You probably don't know, but I had to wake up during the night just to type these fics up, not to mentain all the spare time I have on the weekdays... Oh well, maybe I'll become a REAL vulpix!!! Oh yeah!! That would be sooo COOL!!! No more school!!! Just because I was turned into a vulpix!!! I'll keep on dreaming ...and hoping... Lastly Please review. It cheers me up on the weekend and brings a rare smile to my face. 


	6. William Meets A Girl

LooK!!! It's Chapter 5! Read please!  
  
Chapter 5: William's Meets A Girl  
  
William stared down at his feet. Fur had sprouted all over his feet, they had strunk slightly and pads have formed on his hands and feet. He gasped in shock and pulled his foot out of the fire. The fur ceased sprouting from his feet.  
  
Vulpix sided up to William, a concerned look on her face. William patted Vulpix affectionatively. "Don't worry, I'm alright." he said softly as he continued patting vulpix. As he continue patting vulpix, he slowly realized something. Heat was making the change happen faster! So he had a good idea. He went to his backpack and searched for his thinnest shirt and a pair of shorts and put them on instead of this usual jumper and pants. He was cold, but he felt confident that it would work.  
  
Days ticked past as William and his vulpix travelled further into places unknown. William kept checking himself every day for new changes but nowhere else on his body changes had taken place. After the sixth day of straight travelling, he stopped checking himself, convinced he was beating the change now. However, his friend vulpix knew that what he was doing did not help stop the change from occuring. He just wasn't being affected physically now, he was being affected mentally. The only way he could truly stop it, was if you froze him in very cold water, but if he done that, it was also kill him. Vulpix tried to think of ways she could help her trainer and friend but all that she kept coming up with wild, fanasatical ideas which would never EVER work. After an hour, Vulpix gave up. She sighed and concentrated on the rustle of nearby bushes. But she thought one last thing, a thing that made her fell strangely better. "At least when the mating season comes, i'll have a mate..." she thought, not wholely realising what she was thinking.  
  
Later, after Vulpix started concentrating on the rustle of bushes, William was making his way through a thick forest. The path was overgrown and only just visible, so William was taking care not to trip over tree roots and small shurbs extending accross the path. Suddenly, a pokemon cry shattered peaceful serenity of the forest. William bolted forward eager to catch this pokemon, as he entered the clearing the cries were coming from, he tripped over a protuding tree root, landing face first onto the ground. "Scy..." The scyther in the clearing heard William thump onto the ground and quickly flew off. William looked up from and watched the scyther fly off. "Damn tree root" he thought, turning around to view what he tripped on. Then he puffed, and a small, hot stream of fire burst from his lips, incinderating the tree root. William's eyes widened. He got up to inspect the remains of the root, when he noticed that his right hand was in pain. He looked down at his hand. Somehow, he had fallen on a sharp piece of wood, which was impaled into his hand. Then something zapped in his head. William pulled the piece of wood out with his teeth, and began licking the wound, not noticing or caring about the dirt. "Hmmm, my paw will be alright..." he thought when he had finished licking the wound. Then he realized something, he didn't have paws yet, the change was still continuing but now it was starting to affect his mind. William shivered in both fear and longing, soon he would be a vulpix.  
  
Near sunset, William and his vulpix heard a cry of help, so they both run towards the cry. They burst into a clearing. A young teenage, red-haired girl (It's not Misty) was sitting down, cowering from a scyther, in fear. In her arms was an injured vulpix. Fear showed throughout her eyes as the the scyther lifted up its blade. Then, to the teenage girl's surprise, a sheet of flame came from nowhere, narrowing missing the scyther. The scyther spun around, as quick as lightning, avoiding another sheet of flame barely. The young teen girl and her vulpix looked up. They saw a young vulpix battling the scyther and a boy who looked similar to a human version of vulpix, commanding out quick orders of "Vulpix, Flamethrower" and "Use your speed to dodge the blow". The girl watched in awe as person and pokemon co-operated.  
  
William knew that his vulpix was not going to stand up to much more. All thoughout the battle, vulpix had sustain many minor blows, which were not adding up. He knew that he had to finish this battle quickly or his vulpix would faint from all the blows that it had recieved. And he was going to finishing off. "Come on vulpix, show scyther your confuse ray!" From vulpix's eyes, a ray of odd coloured flew, hitting scyther full in the chest. After that, the scyther just went berserk. It flew around in circles hacking and slashing randomly everywhere. William grinned. Now was the time to finish it. He got out a pokeball, and commanded "Ok vulpix. good work. Now finish it off with a blazing flamethrower attack." A large stream of fire flew from Vulpix's mouth, striking the scyther full in the chest and engulfing it in flames. William waited for a few seconds as the flames started dying, revealing a roasted scyther. But despite being hit by a devestating flamethrower attack, it struggled to its feet, still willing to battle. William wistled in amazement. Very few bug pokemon could even move let alone stand after vulpix used her powerful flamethrower attack. William threw the pokeball he had in his hand at the weakened scyther. The pokeball beamed in scyther with a white flash, then started to shake voilently. The next few seconds were tense as William watched the pokeball rattle and shake. Then after a painstaking half a minute, the shaking slowed and then stopped. Relief and pride swelled up in William's chest as he picked up the pokemon from the ground. "Yeah" he exclaimed, "I caught another pokemon." . The girl whom he had rescued from the scyther, looked at William in amazement. But the eyes was what the girl stared at. They were the exact colour of her vulpix's eyes and they shone with an inner light.   
  
William walked up to the girl, who was still sitting down and helped her up. " Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes, I'm alright. Thanks to you." the girl replied, smiling. "It was nothing" William replied, blushing. Then he continued "Who are you?" he asked inquizzily. The girl pushed her windswept hair from her face"Oh, me.... I'm Vicky" she exclaimed " And this is my cute vulpix" she replied, picking up her vulpix, who was a little beat up but okay. William stared into the vulpix's eyes for a second then patted her vulpix affectionly. "You're training your vulpix well." William approved.  
  
Vicky gulped as she as asked the question that was pounding in her head since she had seen William. "Pardon me." she asked timidly "But I'd like to ask you a question." "Shoot away." William replied dismissively. "Well...How come your eyes look almost exactly like your own vulpix? Are they new special contacts?"  
William recoiled from the unusual question Vicky had asked. William didn't want to tell Vicky his secret. "Yes..." he stammered out quickly and loudly. " They are..." Vicky looked at him, like he had lied through his teeth, then she sighed contently. "You're SOOO lucky to have such beautiful eyes. I wish I could have eyes like you.." she mmurmured. William turned ti his own vulpix and gave a rare smile. Having a vulpix fan around, both trainer and pokemon reflected would be cool. If only if William knew was was to happen in a few day's time, he would be thinking far differently.  
  
Chapter 5 done! Sorry for taking my time, these days I have to fight to write even one chapter on any fic. Sad, really. I'll try my best to churn out more fics.   
  
Keep R&R!!! 


	7. Battle Of Blades And Secrets Revealed

Chapter 5 was personally (to me) a really dull chapter, so this chapter I'm striving to write better.

translated pokemon speech.

In future chapters, in most cases only translated pokemon speech will appear. The symbols will still appear around it.

**The Magic Vulpix**

by Twilight The Umbreon

**Chapter 6: Battle Of Blades And Secrets Revealed**

That night, just before thier evening meal, William sat near the campfire enjoying the heat of the flames. His vulpix was curled up on his lap, napping. Vicky was preparing dinner for all. Her vulpix was trying to charm Vicky, to give her some of the sausages cooking in the pan, over the fire. Vicky's eyes melted at the cute antics her vulpix was performing. Vicky produced some tongs and passed a thick sausage to her vulpix, who ate it promptly.

William walked towards Vicky, his green eyes glistening in the firelight. "If I done some really cute antics, would I get a sausage now?" William teased. Vicky laughed. "Do your stuff, William" he replied between giggles, "If you cute enough, i'll give you a nice big sausage," William's head feel fuzzy for a moment as he dropped on his hands and feet and gave her the "puppy dog" eyes look. Vicky looked at William like he had gone totally bonkers. "Riight, that was just freaky" she exclaimed. William puzzled at what he had just done. He looked at Vicky, his green vulpix eyes troubled. "I don't know why I done that" he whispered. He was about to say sorry when he remembered. The sausage! He'd dolled himself up to acquire that sausage. He fixed Vicky with a puppy-dog eyes look and pleaded, "You promised me a sausage..." Vicky fixed William with a piercing stare, which William returned. Vicky was the first to break. "Ok, fine. Have the sausage..." she said bitterly, passing a sausage on a plate to William. William looked at the sausage for a moment before the fuzzy feeling returned, and with that he started eating the sausage OFF the plate, making contented eating sounds. Vicky's face soured like a milkshake left out in the desert. "If you're going to act like a insane madman, I'm going!" she exclaimed angrily. William snapped out of his trance. He looked at Vicky, surprise and confusion clearly evident on his face. "Sorry, I didn't know what came over me" William apologized. Vicky looked into William's eyes, then smiled at William. "Just don't do it again, ok?" she replied as she served out sausages to everyone except William's scyther, who was still in his pokeball.

After everyone enjoyed their meals, William left the fire with his vulpix to a nearby clearing. William knew that Vicky would be a little afraid of scyther, since it did attack her and her vulpix. William threw his pokeball with scyther inside. "Come on out!" he cried. A blaze of light appeared, revealing scyther. William pulled out some pokechow from his bag, and offered it to scyther. "Come on," he coaxed "time for a meal." Scyther glared angrily at William, then at the food and turned up his nose at it. "Scyth!" "Come on and eat!" William pleaded. "Scyther…" "Why not?" William asked. As Scyther glared at him, William began to feel light-headed. What he heard next, he was not expecting. The scyther shook its right blade in frustration, narrowly missing his ear. "Scyther! Scyth…Scyther! Scyyythhherrr!" I don't need any of your lousy food, you coward! . William backed off in surprise. "Did you just call me a coward?" he asked in a low freaked out voice. The scyther glared at him. Scyther! Scy…scyth! Scyther!" Of course I did, you dumb human! William stood there, quite amazed at what was unfolding. Then vulpix spoke up "Vull…vulpix, vulpix!" Give my dad a break, he doesn't really understand pokemon too well. William spoke to vulpix softly. "Did you just call me dad?" Vulpix's emerald eyes widened in surprise "Vull…pix?" You can understand me? William nodded. Scyther butted in, branishing a blade "Scy, scy, scyther…Scy!" I challenge you to a duel, just me and you. William glared at scyther "I can't battle you, you'll slice me to pieces!" he exclaimed. "Scyther" Wuss scyther replied. A tug on William's pants from vulpix, brought William to attention. "Vull…vull…vulpix" I could help you… vulpix mumbled around William's Pants leg. "But scyther will butcher me!" William exclaimed alarmingly. Vulpix winked at William "Vulpix…pix!" Don't worry, I'll make it more even . William still didn't really believe that vulpix could even the ensuring battle, but he gave his vulpix the benefit of the doubt. He stood bravely "Alright! I accept your duel!" he replied. Scyther's eyes opened wide open for a second, then it was followed by laughter. William stood there in annoyance as he watched scyther, who was doubled over with laughter.

Vulpix approached the laughing scyther carefully. She needed to make contact with scyther to pull her plan off. She quickly rubbed her face on scyther's leg and padded back to William's side. Now it would be up to William to defeat scyther.

William was slowly becoming extremely annoyed with scyther's laughter. He snapped. "Stop laughing! We have a battle to conduct!" Scyther stopped laughing and fixed his eyes on William. "Scyther…Scy!" It's going to be so simple to win William looked down at vulpix. "Well" he mumbled quietly. "It's up to you.". Vulpix's eyes began to glow oddly. "Vulpix…vull…vulpix!" Its not up to me, you will fight this battle and it will be a fair battle. "Great" William grumbled as he turned to face scyther in battle. As he focused and steeled himself for a battle that would ultimately lead to him being beaten, nausea swept over William. Scyther stopped making eye contact with William and started staring at William's hands, eyes wide in shock. William looked down at his hands and gasped. His fingers had fused together and had started to lengthen out, curving at the end. His body began to fell lighter and the nausea worsened. His insides felt like they were shifting around and his throat constricted for a moment. He went to express his surprise but all that came from his mouth was a very puzzled "Scyy?" he tried to lift up his shirt but instead tore the front of the shirt with his blades. His blades? Confusion set in. It took him a while for relisation to set in. His vulpix was turning him into a scyther, believing that it would even out the battle and give him a good chance of winning. As it sank in, he felt an itching on his back, followed by a slicing sound as sharp scyther wings slashed up the back of his shirt. HIS wings. Suddenly he discovered that wearing clothes while you were a scyther was not very comfortable and instinctly performed a Swords Dance attack, shedding the remains of his clothing. Scyther stared at now fully transformed William, primed up and ready to go, with shreds of his clothing fluttering around him and the fight went out of Scyther. "Scyther..scy…scy…" I cannot beat that… Scyther concluded. William stared at scyther, surprised at scyther's surrender. But William was still pumped up from his clothes shredding Swords Dance. "Scyther Scy scyther!" We can still duel! yelled William. "Scy scyther…scy…ther…ther!" What are you? A scaredy rattata? . Scyther's eye's flashed. "Scyther…scy! Scyther!" You have spirit…OK lets go! . William and the scyther flew at each over, exchanging blows. Vulpix watched on with distaste "Why did he have to battle Scyther even after winning by default? He didn't even want to battle scyther, yet now he was battling scyther with vigor and looking like he was enjoying it greatly. Humans, I'll never understand them…"

After a long period of exchanging blows with scyther, and shared pokechow with scyther, William and scyther flew back over to vulpix, who was deep in thought. Vulpix noticed the two scyther landing nearby. "Vulpix?" Done? Vulpix yawned. William banished his left blade "Scyth...ther!" That was fun! William crowed. "Vulpix…" Ok… Vulpix replied, her six tails drooping a little. "Vulll…vulpix…" But I have to change you back now. Scyther butted in (as usual, my isn't he rude…) "Scyther..scy?" You TRANSFORMED the human? Vulpix shook her tails in annoyance "Vull..pix…vull" Yes, I did… "Vulpix? Vull…vulpix?" Ok, are you ready? vulpix spoke in a bored voice. William nodded "Scy!" Yes. Vulpix's eyes stated glowing and William that his green exoskeleton was giving away to pink skin. Nausea erupted within William as organs shifted around inside him. His blades quickly straighten and split, eventually forming hands. His wings withered and vanished. A minute later, William was running for cover behind bushes, since he was naked in the middle of the clearing. Scyther spied his fur covered part-paw foot. "Scyther scy…scyther?" Why is his foot covered with fur and shaped differently from his other foot? Scyther asked Vulpix. William overheard scyther as he released his umbreon from his pokeball to go get some clothes from his backpack. He shook his head "I'm not quite sure, actually." he mused. Scyther just teased vulpix "You just want another vulpix to mate with and you're too lazy to find one." Scyther jeered. Vulpix's eyes flared in rage. "VULLL…VULPIX!" don't talk about me or him by that! she howled and let forth an immense flamethrower towards scyther. William quickly withdrew scyther before the massive fire wall. Unfortuneally, William's butt was caught in the blast as he protected his front from the wave of fire. Six tails suddenly sprung from his behind and fur spread over them and up half his back. William groaned. "Vulpix, could you be more careful next time?". Vulpix ears and tales dropped "Vull…" Sorry… she replied. William went over to vulpix, picked her up, and patted her. "That's alright, vulpix… " he replied "you didn't mean it…and I'll eventually become a vulpix myself anyway." William was interrupted by a pawing at his mutated footpaw. William looked down to see a very concerned umbreon with a change of clothing. "Umbre…Ummbre..Eon!" You didn't tell me that! umbreon barked "Umbreon? Umbre…Umbreon?" You becoming a vulpix? Why not become an umbreon like me? William sighed sadly as he put clothes on. "I cannot help it. It is impossible for me to control." He headed by to the fire. Vicky was fast asleep in her sleeping bag, her vulpix napping on the end of it. William unrolled his sleeping bag and carefully hopped in. Soon William and his vulpix were fast asleep.

At about midnight, a silvery ninetales gracefully popped out from bushes behind William. The ninetales knew at a glance that was something about this future vulpix…Him and his vulpix held great power and one day may become one of the most powerful beings ever to exist…but they would need to be guided and it would take a long time for true power to be realized. The ninetales gazed at the two before padding out into the distance.

Ok, chapter 6 done! I think it's a little rushed, but it seems that I have a lot of people waiting for an update!

I'll be honored if any of these people review: kitsune07, Iccorp2

I'm at the moment working on Chapter 2 of The Evolution Curse and Chapter 2 of The Day I Became A Teenage Jolteon


End file.
